In the above field, and particularly for the treatment of stress incontinence, it is known that a sub-urethral band with two opposite suspension arms can be inserted. Thus, patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,041 proposed fixing each of the arms of the band at a bone in the pubis, using a staple provided for this purpose force fitted into the said bone.
However, this technique is not always suitable, particularly due to the force that has to be applied to insert the staple into the bone.
Thus, another procedure has been proposed for placement of the sub-urethral band, consisting particularly of inserting suspension arms of this band into the ligaments and the trans-obturator muscles, possibly with a suture of the said arms onto the ligaments.
Such a procedure is particularly satisfactory for placement of the band with no tension.
However, during use it was found necessary to apply a slight tension to the band, particularly to its suspension arms, so as to better control the stress applied to the urethra, to form an obstacle to stress incontinence without preventing complete emptying of the bladder during voluntary micturition.
Immobilization of the suspension arms with suture stitches does not always enable a sufficiently fine adjustment of the tension applied to the band.
In order to provide a solution to this problem of optimum adjustment of the tension applied to the sub-urethral band and the position of the band, a problem that is also common to the treatment of other pathologies for example such as cystocele, rectocele or prolapse of the vaginal dome, the invention proposes a device for anchorage of a prosthetic implant with arms and flexible suspension links in muscle or ligament tissues.